


fairness

by planetundersiege



Category: 3Below (Cartoon), Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Wizards (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Emotions, Fluff, M/M, Reflection, Series: Wizards (Tales of Arcadia), Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Neither Douxie or Krel had been good with showing emotions in a romantic way.
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Krel Tarron
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	fairness

Neither Douxie or Krel had been good with showing emotions in a romantic way.

Krel had always felt left out on Akiridion-5, never “clicking” with any of the boys he had liked. He was seen as strange, and sure he was sure he would end up alone.

Douxie was the same, whenever he was found of a person, he suddenly lost the ability to speak in proper sentences, while constantly fidgeting.

And he was a wizard, with an incredible lifespan. It would be unfair to a human, but Krel wasn’t a human. They wouldn’t outlive each other.

And they understood.


End file.
